Talk:Union Creation Strategies
Just a note on Rejuvenating Water, to counter all 3 of your points on the subject. * Your healer union getting dragged into battle makes no difference, it's even better, they have an extra target to force cast Rejuvenating Water on. * You don't have to put all your healers into a healer union, you only need to put 4 in there, and then have at least 1 (preferably 2) more in every other union as well. * You don't use Rejuvenating Water to heal, you use it to get everyone to max AP, healing everyone is just a nice bonus. Then again, i'm not sure you call this a healer union in the end. :P Drake178 09:41, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Drake -- Do you typically have a RW union? It just seems like you end up with too many healers if you have a RW union and 2 healers in every other union. I think my point was more about people who are deciding between having one dedicated healing group or spreading healers around. And the point about resurrection is that if RW triggers, then no one in that union can cast a rez. But would love to hear your thoughts on whether it's good to have a RW union given other union formation options--Ospen 19:52, 20 June 2009 (UTC). You don't need a healing unit at all. Once you have learned an arcana you can use it as long there are the leader (knowing the arcarna) and two other units with mystic arts (no matter what type). This applies to all arcana. So I only have a healer unit when trying to learn RW, all other times the units are mixed. - Merthos 20:01, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Wow. Really? Is that mentioned anywhere in this wiki? Gonna go test that out.--Ospen 20:11, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::The problem with learnt arcana is that unless specific conditions are met (ie. more enemies than allies, low health friendly unions) the chances of them showing up in the battle commands are quite low, and although these conditions often meet with the situations you'd want to use the arcana in (boss fights), i prefer to raise my chances by arranging unions so that i can force trigger the arcana, ie. get command chains that cause a synergy and cast the arcana. Since i don't have enough leaders with weapon arts right now i'm not using a RW union, but i do use 2 damage arcana unions (even though the leaders of my other 3 unions know at least one damage arcana each as well). The main advantage is that i can trigger arcana in deadlock, and against anyone not just in boss fights. Then again, if i was on the PC i'd likely combine this two into a single union that can force trigger both RW and a damage arcana. I should also note that having a damage arcana union is worth it in any situation in my opinion, however RW is only worthwhile if you have something to spend all that AP on, and you're probably right in saying it's not worth it for normal monster battles (unless you're fighting mobs stonger than your party, in which case i'd definitely have one). Also, RW works best for me (XBOX) in fights that involve a lot of status ailments, as it's a lot easier to trigger RW with the 'Clear your/their/those ailments' line of commands than getting 4 heal commands when you already have spells like Revitalize IV. Drake178 06:34, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Hi there, to my opinion to beat all rares and bosses easily you need 2 mystic arts(Cachexia and Mixed Message)and a lot of weapon arts. BTW Mixed Message 5 make an all red morale bar to all blue. Also I believe "Sage" class is the best, with debuff status (Legendary sage is like wonder bangle), and Maddox, Rush, Leshau, Wyngale can get it easily. I prepared an excel sheet which you fulfill the information of all leaders and then on the other page you can prepare the ideal union setup. So you can have an revitalizer, vivificater, cachexiar, mixed messager, debuffer, etc. in every union. Probably anybody that knows some excel can change it according to their thoughts. I do not know how to upload a file here, but any experienced member want to have it, I can send an email and you can upload here. -- 21:23, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I like being able to force trigger arcana too but I restrict it to just offense arcana. Ill have 2 groups that can force blackout/whiteout, and one group for animalcule. Making a team to force trigger RW is just not a viable option on xbox when you have to use soldiers and just 6 leaders. Instead what I do is just have all my leaders be able to cast RW and hopefully ill get it against bosses. Caedmon, rush, wyngale, leuticus, are my main leaders and if I need an extra flanking team ill use torgal or david if I want another leader with RW. The chances are slim for casting arcana without a force but when you have leaders that all know all the arcana more often then not ill get at least one group that will get it. Espinadoboko 09:57, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Focus and stat gains I thought focus choice only affects equipment and not stats, the article states it does affect stats, which case is true should be made clear.-- 20:22, October 15, 2009 (UTC)